


The Ways of Worship

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: 16th Century CE, AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Dancing, F/M, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Noblewoman Konan, Non-Jashinist Hidan, OOC, Out of Character, Porn with some plot, Protestant Hidan, Rough Sex, Sex, konan is such a queen, virgin hidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Hidan is a reformation priest in the 16th century. Konan is a noblewoman living in a grand castle with a majestic court. He arrives to convert her to his faith. But with her wit, intelligence and kindness, she converts him to worship her instead.





	The Ways of Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risedarkmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risedarkmoon/gifts).



> So, this is my much teased medieval/renaissance au hidakona I’ve been working on these past few weeks! It’s a bit of a belated offering to the hidakonamonth that happened last December, I took the prompts ‘au’ and ‘lust’ and then was inspired by this scene from The Tudors; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWDewrTQK3E and I suppose it could also be inspired by this scene from The Addams Family Values; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzLy-cPGSrw 
> 
> The setting is a fictional country in Europe, in a time period that’s probably mid-16th century. The premise is that Hidan is a Protestant&Konan practises Catholicism, but has her own more humanistic beliefs inspired by philosopher!Nagato. There were lots of different sects already with both of those two branches, ie. some being more liberal than others, but the branch of Protestantism that Hidan has joined in this fic is particularly Puritan, plus as he converted to Protestantism from Catholicism, he still has a few hang-ups from Catholicism, even as he renounces the faith etc.
> 
> The main differences between Protestantism&Catholicism is that in Protestantism, the highest authority is the Bible, in Catholicism, it is the Pope. In Protestantism, it is your faith in god that will get you to heaven, in Catholicism, it is confessing your sins&doing good deeds. Which, by the time of the reformation, most Catholic priests had began to abuse, such as selling pardons, hoarding wealth, and abusing their power. But, some, such as Henry VIII, used the reformation as an excuse to marry Anne Boleyn&seize the money from the monasteries, to fund his own personal war campaigns. I think its fair to say there were abuses of power on each side.
> 
> Therefore, in this fic, Konan points out several flaws in Hidan's logic/beliefs, which is how I hope I show how they can meet in the middle and fall for one another. I’ve also taken several artistic liberties with the period and facts regarding the faiths. It was interesting to not write Hidan as a Jashinist, and Nagato not as Konan’s fake god, so I hope I’ve done both Hidan&Konan justice in the way I’ve adapted their beliefs in this au.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing and researching it, special thanks to Kitty&Shadow as always for letting me ramble at you both, and RDM, I would like to dedicate this to you for inspiring me to write this fic in the first place. thank you as always for your support, bc of your nice feedback, writing hidakona is a joy!

Lady Konan lounged upon a red velvet chair, placed upon a small dais that gave her reign above the hall where her court gathered. A lavish dark blue gown that displayed her wealth and rank fell to the floor in a series of lush waves and rippled fabric. As Hidan gazed intently at her, he noticed that it was merely a tint away from purple; the colour reserved for royalty.

Jewels and pearls were pinned to her gown at various intervals for further décor, and hung from her every orifice, around her neck, dangling from her ears, wrapped around her wrist, and her fingers.

Hidan straightened his back, then bowed out of politeness. Though he loathed himself for it, for bowing to this clearly vain woman who appreciated her own beauty far more than the care of her mortal soul.

“My Lady, I have come on an urgent mission,” announced Hidan. His voice rang around the room, as the court stared at him. Hidan was undaunted. He was used to preaching and inspiring the people he met. He knew he was charismatic and that people liked to listen to him. “The church has been corrupted for far too long by the hoarding of wealth and vanity. I have come to save your soul.”

“And so you have bring your complaints to me, and not the diocese who are the instigators of your accusations,” Konan replied swiftly. Her amber eyes regarded him coolly as the rest of the room tittered with agreement.

Briefly, Hidan was taken aback, and lost for words. When he perused the countryside, speaking to peasants, they cowered in awe at his words of god and faith. He reminded himself that Konan was a noblewoman, and was far more likely to be educated, and would require more convincing on his part.

“Lady, I am here to save your soul,” Hidan insisted. “Take off your rich garb-”

The court tittered, again, more loudly this time, and Hidan reddened, realising the implication of what he had just said. Konan stared at him as though he was little more than a lowly slug.

“Throw out these vanities and offer your riches to the church,” Hidan corrected.

Konan reclined further back in her seat. Her fingertips gently stroked the red velvet, almost tauntingly. “So that the church you complain about might increase the vanities you also complain of?”

“No, the Protestant Church,” Hidan insisted again.

Konan tilted her head and gave a wry smirk. “So they too might become vain?”

“No, so that they might be put to…” Hidan trailed off, as he sought for his answer. He knew them well, had rehearsed them many, many times before, but every time he looked at Konan, everything that he could think of, disappeared. “Better purposes. The poor. The sick. The needy.”

Konan twirled a diamond ring around one of her long white fingers. “A touching sentiment. But how do I know you speak truth?”

“Because I am a man of faith,” Hidan touched the rosary hanging around his neck.

“And I am supposed to put my faith in you, a stranger?”

“Yes, my lady.”

Konan raised her fashionably thin eyebrows, clearly unimpressed.

A large man with stitches around his face bent down to Konan, and asked in a low, yet loud enough voice that Hidan could hear. “Shall I remove him?”

“No, let him be. He has travelled long and hard to deliver his message,” replied Konan. She turned away from the stitched man and glared at Hidan. “I have no interest in practising your beliefs whatsoever. My rich garb stays where it is. But, you have travelled far on dangerous roads, and the least I can offer you a hot meal and a place to rest.”

Hidan did not look pleased, but considered his options. Surely a bed here in the palace would be more comfortable than the side of the road.

Maybe it wasn’t the most pious thing to do, but then, he told himself that this way he could spend more time converting Lady Konan.

 _Not_ staring at the jewelled crucifix that glinted tauntingly just above her bodice.

To desire a woman was sin.

* * *

“I don’t like him,” Kakuzu stated, as soon as he and Konan sat down to attend the matters of the household.

“You dislike every priest who comes this way,” replied Konan.

“And for good reason,” retorted Kakuzu, folding his arms. “We should throw him out before he causes any further trouble. The gall in which he had to speak to you – to _you_ , the Lady of this castle!”

“I can handle it myself, Kakuzu,” Konan reminded him. “Remember you are my treasurer and steward.”

“Before that I was a merchant, and before that, I was a knight,” grunted Kakuzu.

“You’ve had a long and interesting career, and I appreciate the skills you bring to this household,” Konan assured him, laying a hand on his forearm.

Kakuzu sniffed, and then lifted a list of the household expenses. “Having that stupid priest here will be one more mouth to feed. He’ll waste our time and money.”

“Come now,” said Konan. “Let us be fair. He truly believes what he says and that he is doing us a favour in saving our souls. The least we could offer him was a room and a meal.”

“I am being fair. But we have a budget to keep, and it’s stretched enough, since you insist on feeding every single orphan that knocks on the kitchen door and giving away half the contents of your purse every time. Why do you do that?”

“That’s neither here nor there,” Konan responded coldly.

Kakuzu frowned, but turned his face away from her to do so. Konan allowed him to frown, and allowed him his unease, knowing very well that her treasurer and steward was a cautious man, and had served her well in this post.

Despite her quick dismissal of Hidan’s preaching, Konan had to admit to herself that she was intrigued. He looked young for a priest – young to have committed himself to a life of celibacy and discipline. He didn’t even look like any of the priests that Konan had encountered before – he was handsome rather than dour, well-built and muscled rather than soft and pasty. He looked like he was supposed to be a young knight, not a priest.

Konan couldn’t help but wonder what sort of man he really was. There had been passion in his eyes as he spoke of his beliefs, however briefly his opportunity to discuss them had been. Konan wondered if he was a passionate man in general, and if his passion could be re-directed, nurtured, in another manner.

Perhaps she would have to find out.

* * *

Hidan was shown to a room that was simply decorated and befitted a man of his rank. Hidan wanted to hate it on sight, yet felt himself drawn to the comforts and amenities immediately. His fingers trailed lightly along the cotton sheets of the bed, pressed against the soft mattress, and then touched each of the items within the room. There was a trunk to place his belongings inside, a chest of drawers for his clothes, and plenty of candles and wicks for light.

Hidan laid his bag upon the bed, and wondered how a woman could have this effect on him. He had forsaken women long ago when he took his vows and promised himself, body and soul, to the church. He thought he knew the scalding cold touch of virtue better than any lover; he thought he knew her loving grip that protected him from sin and promised him an eternity of paradise in the afterlife.

Maybe Lady Konan was a witch, in which case Hidan was certain he needed to stay here to save her for as long as possible to cleanse the world of her evil magic.

Hidan washed his hands, and then the rest of his body, in the basin of water provided on one of the chest of drawers, before pulling on fresh clothes. The other priests told him it was a sin to be vain, but Hidan liked to be clean. And as Hidan frequently pointed out on such occasions, the lord stated that that cleanliness was a virtue.

Dressed in a fresh doublet and shirt, Hidan sat on the soft bed, and stared at the rushes covering the ground. This wouldn’t do, and so he pulled out the worn Bible that he’d carried for the past few years on his travels. His fingers brushed through the well-worn pages, tracing the lines they had made many journeys before.

Hidan began to settle and calm himself as he read through the passages of hell and fire and brimstone. Such descriptions invoked terror in the hearts of the peasants and the common folk, but to Hidan, they calmed him, because he trusted in god and knew that god would spare him from such a fate.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” called Hidan, closing the bible, and sitting back up.

A young flame-haired maid bowed, then handed him a note.

“Lady Konan requests that you join her for dinner tonight,” she explained, before turning away.

Hidan accepted the note, realising that it had been folded to look like a flower. He pulled apart the elaborate petals, only to be assaulted with a plume of Konan’s heady floral perfume and then her flowing cursive handwriting.

_‘Please join me tonight for dinner – Lady Konan.’_

All his thoughts of fire, brimstone and hell evaporated and were replaced by thoughts that were more…tender. Hidan stared and stared at the note. Konan had written this…for him. Her quill had danced over the paper, creating words…for him.

He pressed the note to his nose. The scent was feminine, floral, even. It filled Hidan with a strange warmth in his chest and he felt his heart softening.

He crumpled the note in his hand, crushing the flower.

_No. This is wrong. This is a sin._

He needed to leave. He needed to leave the castle, leave this temptation, and then pray and pray until his mind was pure again. He would continue his mission, to spread the word of Protestantism, until every last damn soul had been saved or the Catholics hung him for heresy first. He grabbed his bag, and started to hastily shove all of his belongings inside.

And then another knock rapped at the door.

“Who is it?” he called.

“I’ve come to escort you to dinner,” a deep masculine voice grunted.

Hidan dropped the bag, and opened the door to see the stitched old man he’d noticed earlier. He recalled the man’s offer to remove Hidan from the castle, and so he greeted him with a scowl.

The man scowled in response, and then gestured for Hidan to follow him. They walked in silence, until Hidan found the silence almost unbearable.

"Who are you, anyway?" demanded Hidan.

"Kakuzu. Treasurer."

"Then why are you escorting the dinner guests?" taunted Hidan.

The man growled, then reached around, slamming Hidan against the wall. “Lady Konan is a good woman, and doesn’t need to hear your weird religious babbling.”

“My religion is weird to you?” seethed Hidan.

“There’s no harm in speaking the truth,” Kakuzu scorned, even as he released Hidan from his grip.

“Then what do you believe in?” demanded Hidan.

Kakuzu narrowed his bloodshot eyes. “Money.”

“Greed is a sin,” Hidan taunted. “Unless you repent, you’re going to hell.”

“Even hell runs on money, I’ll be just fine,” retorted Kakuzu.

“That is blasphemy,” spat Hidan. “You’ll burn for that.”

“Of course I will,” Kakuzu replied sarcastically, and then they arrived outside the dining hall. Hidan felt the man shove him inside, and then haul him to a table. “You may sit at this table. Dinner will begin when Lady Konan arrives. After that, there will be entertainment. You are welcome to join.”

* * *

Konan allowed Ajisai to untie the laces of her deep blue gown, and then the underskirt. In just her corset and undergarments, she selected an evening gown for dining and dancing, and then allowed Ajisai to dress her. Ajisai wrapped the red underskirt around Konan’s waist, tying it closely to show off her figure, and then lifted the black silk evening gown over her head, patting it down into place. She began to tie the bodice of the dress, while Konan perused through her jewellery collection, eventually selecting ruby red earrings and a matching necklace. Ajisai helped her tie them, before combing her hair through, and tying it back in a half ponytail with a matching ruby headpiece.

“You look splendid, my Lady,” Ajisai curtsied.

“Thank you,” said Konan, accepting the perfume that Ajisai handed her, before spritzing herself with it. “The rest of the household…are they all awaiting?”

“They will be, my lady.”

“Then let’s go,” decided Konan. She allowed Ajisai to slip a pair of ruby red heeled slippers onto her feet, and then led the way down to the dining hall. Her train billowed behind her, and her perfume fragranced the air.

But her thoughts were not on the jewels and silk gowns she used to display her high status and adhere to her position as Lady of the castle, but on the religion and politics of the area. There had been more religious uprisings, that was true, and they showed no sign of stopping or slowing down. It was an issue that sooner or later she would have to deal with and take a firm side. Kakuzu had already advised her to put any rebels to the sword, even offering to lead a force out of the castle to round them up, but Konan preferred to seek a more peaceful resolution that avoided as much bloodshed as possible.

She was aware that as a presently unmarried woman that she could use a marriage to gain an alliance against any potential threats or foes, but the thought of marrying someone and then having to submit to their authority annoyed her. She was much happier as the mistress of her own home, free to offer her patronage to artists who inspired her, like Sasori and Deidara, and philosophers like Nagato.

Maybe she ought to marry someone lower ranking; someone who would have absolutely no authority over her, leaving her free to rule as she pleased, whilst adhering to that social façade.

As Konan made her way down to the dining hall, the orange-haired siblings she had assigned to care for Nagato passed her, carrying a selection of food from the feast. She nodded to them, and continued on her way.

* * *

Hidan hated himself for sitting down on the bench in front of the table so obediently. He hated how in the past few hours he had grown compliant and obedient to the whims of his female host. He was supposed to be obedient to God, not a woman. He clenched his teeth with his resolution, that he would convert her and save her soul, and then she would no longer be a threat to him.

There was a hush as Konan entered the room. She had changed out of her day dress and into a gown suitable for eating and entertaining her guests. This time, she wore a ring of rubies around her neck, and a black silk dress with a low-cut bodice that gleamed like the night sky in the candlelight of the room.

Hidan’s breath caught in his throat as everyone rose to their feet for her. Everyone around him bent their heads, and instead she swooped past them, her head held high, and took her place at the head table.

Her cool amber eyes regarded everyone. Even with his lowered head, Hidan swore that she looked directly at him. He gazed down at the ground. There was the swish of her skirts as she seated herself down. The whole room followed suite and then looked up.

A tray of delicacies from the kitchen were brought forth, and laid before Konan. The serving boy bowed low as he presented them. Konan reached out with a dainty fork, and took a small bite. She nodded, and then a small serving to her plate. With a gesture, she sent the dish to the next table. Another dish was brought in, and the process repeated itself.

Hidan watched, his mouth watering. His stomach protested, gurgling below the table. He forced it to be silent, reminding himself that he had endured worse whilst participating in holy fasts.

“For you, sir,” a serving girl laid a serving dish before him. “Lady Konan does not like red meat.”

Hidan stared at the rump of steak that laid on the dark mahogany wooden table. Usually this would only be reserved for noblemen. Hidan rarely had the opportunity to savour it, whether it be due to travelling, fasting, or simply the expense. He reached out, and added it to his plate. He glanced back up to notice Konan drinking deeply from a glass of wine, staring at him. He nodded cordially to her, and then she nodded in return.

A goblet of wine was laid before him. He glanced back up at Lady Konan, but now her head was bent towards the stitched old man, deep in conversation. He glanced around at the rest of her court. There was a large fierce knight sitting at one of the tables, talking to a young dark-haired and dark-eyed nobleman. Hidan recognised the decorative fan crest on his clothing, and realised that this was Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha family, a noble family who lived nearby.

Seated at his own table was a short, red-haired man flicking through his sketchpad beside another long-haired blond, who was flicking through his. They both quietly murmured, their voices only occasionally raising whenever they disagreed on their stance in art.

Hidan sipped at the wine, quenching the thirst that the rich rump of steak had induced in him. More dishes were sent to his table from Konan’s table at the front. He noticed that Konan had a rhythm that she sent them in, and one that was broken when it appeared that a particular guest or household member had a favourite dish.

As he observed this rhythm, he noticed that there was even a small table seated by the fireplace, where a gaggle of ragged children gathered, who were served as often and with as much regard and respect as Konan’s more distinguished guests. Hidan watched as three children, two boys and a girl, gasped with delight at a plate of fricassee chicken was laid before them.

He gazed curiously up at Konan's head table, where she lounged back in her seat, sipping at her wine and watching the children with a melancholic expression on her face.

 _You are kind,_ he realised.

Hidan sat studying her features, his head resting on his knuckles, before realising what she reminded him of. One of the sculptures of the angels in the church he had been brought up in as a young boy. Gazing down at him from a high pillar, which an expression of calmness and compassion, and yet sternness and superiority. But most importantly, an aura of unattainability.

He turned his head back to his plate and finished his meal in reflective silence. His plate was removed from him, and in its place, a plate of sweets were laid before him to close the evening. He accepted one, and nibbled, realising that until now, he had never tasted sugar. Konan had sent the largest tray of sweets to the dark-haired nobleman, who almost looked delighted at such a present.

As the meal winded to a close, Hidan wiped his hands and mouth with a white cloth that had been laid in front of him, folded into the shape of a miniature swan, and thought about spending his evening in quiet prayer and reflection.

“A game of chess, if you’d be so kind?”

Hidan glanced up to discover the lady herself looking down on him.

He tried not to eagerly nod. This would be the perfect opportunity to try and talk to her about the reformation, about Protestantism, and the evils of Catholicism. By the end of the night, he would have saved her soul, and she would eternally thank him forever.

“If it pleases you, my lady,” Hidan rose from his seat, and then followed Konan into a little chamber off the side of the main dining hall.

* * *

Konan immediately settled on one side of a small table and laid out the game board. She watched as Hidan took the seat opposite her, and then noticed that he watched her in turn as she arranged the white figures on her side, and the black figures on his.

“Do you play often?” asked Konan.

“I can’t say I do,” admitted Hidan.

“Then shall I teach you?” asked Konan.

“I know how to play,” corrected Hidan.

“Then you’ll know that white moves first?” Konan lifted a white pawn and settled it a square closer to him.

“Yes, my lady,” said Hidan. He lifted a black pawn, and settled it a square closer to Konan. They spend a few moments in silence, moving their chess pieces back and forth, until Konan picked up her white bishop.

She studied it curiously. “How long have you been a Protestant, Hidan?”

Hidan was quiet for a few moments, before replying. “A few years.”

“A few years, you say?” repeated Konan.

“That’s right.”

“You look young,” observed Konan, placing the bishop down on a white square. She noticed Hidan study it, wondering what his next move should be. “What were you before?”

“I was Catholic, of course.”

“Then why did you change?” asked Konan.

“I was a younger son, and so I was of little importance to my family,” explained Hidan. “I was promised to the church as a young boy. There, I was educated, taught to read and write, fed, clothed, and taught to love and worship God.”

“And how did you find that?” asked Konan.

“Actually,” Hidan admitted. Two pink spots appeared in his cheeks. “I was very naughty. I used to climb the roof, refuse to read whenever I was bored, play swordfights with sticks in the yard with boys from the town. I used to get a hiding every day for my behaviour.”

“You poor child,” said Konan gently. She reached across the table, and took his hand in hers, distracting him from the game at hand.

Hidan immediately flustered, and his hand quivered beneath hers.

 _That was interesting,_ Konan thought to herself.

“I deserved it,” said Hidan, pulling his hand away and quickly moving his queen to protect his king.

“Then why did you leave?” asked Konan.

“I was with them until my mid-teens. After I took my vows, I went on pilgrimage to Canterbury in England, hoping to pay homage to the Shrine of Saint Thomas Becket,” explained Hidan. “I was so excited. I travelled for hours, days, weeks, by foot, wherever I could hitch a ride on a wagon, and then by ship. Then I walked by foot again. And when I arrived, for the first time, I saw the Catholic Church for what it really was. What I should have known it had been all along.”

“Which was?” asked Konan.

“A seat of corruption,” replied Hidan. “The country was in the midst of reforming, and were overseeing a dissolution of the monasteries to redistribute the wealth they hoard to the poor.”

“Or more so that the king could fund his military campaigns and marry the latest woman to catch his eye, god rest her soul,” replied Konan.

“God rest her soul,” agreed Hidan. “But it wasn’t just that, and I heard that the queen herself had argued in favour of the wealth being invested in more charitable and educational causes. I saw the corruption with my bare eyes. The priests would sell pardons and indulgences, then they would take fake relics around the town and pretend to cure people with their power, and demand money from people who were already sick and destitute. They had no faith, no belief. To them, it was all a scam.”

“That is true. I have had such fake relics brought to me by Catholic priests, who wish for my patronage,” agreed Konan, moving her castle a few squares forward. “But I have chosen who I will give my patronage too. Did you notice the artists who sat by you this evening?”

“I did, but I know little of art,” replied Hidan, moving his knight over the remaining row of his pawns.

“Art is beautiful,” replied Konan. Her eyes scanned the chessboard, before she reached forwards to make her next move. “I love the realistic detailed intricate pieces that Sasori creates, and the bold, bright strokes of colour that Deidara uses.”

Hidan held up his empty hands. “Truly, I wouldn’t know. In Protestantism, we do not worship false idols.”

“It is not a false idol, it is art. And art is a reflection of the beauty of the world that god has created. Do you not appreciate that, Hidan?” Konan watched as Hidan bit back his reply, forced to concede. She shifted, before deciding to change the topic. “You mentioned you could read, am I right?”

“I can.”

“Then you are an educated man to some extent,” said Konan.

“In the manner of what is important. I can read scripture and I understand Latin.”

“I can also speak Latin.”

“And your Bibles, are they in Latin too?”

“They are indeed.”

“Ah,” said Hidan. “But there are those of lower status who do not have such opportunities. Don’t you agree that people should be able to read the Bible in their own language and understand their own faith?”

His enthusiasm was touching. Konan allowed him that. “I admit that would be preferential.”

“In Protestantism, we will provide Bibles in the language of the people, and educate everyone, to read and understand their faith,” said Hidan.

Konan reclined back in her chair, leaving the chess board open for him to study. She twirled her ring around her finger. “You speak, yet will you do as you speak?”

Hidan frowned. “Of course-”

“Because how do I know that the money that goes into the reformed faith will be used for such charitable and educational purposes, and is not a front to gain more wealth, power and prestige for certain individuals?”

“I hate money,” retorted Hidan. Konan looked at him, interestedly, and she watched him fight for words to speak. He opened and closed his mouth, before beginning again. “They say that brothers of Christ were meant to live humble lives of poverty, but then bishops sit in palaces gorging on banquets and embezzling the wealth of the church on concubines and prostitutes. I walk the countryside preaching my faith and doing as my faith commands me to. I have no wife and no children, nor do I participate in any earthly pleasures.”

“And yet, as I am aware, some in the Protestant faith believe that it is acceptable and even natural for priests like yourself to take a wife, to better understand the congregation of people that they serve,” replied Konan. “Martin Luther did just that, am I right?”

“He did, my lady. And in Nuremburg, the clergy marry, yes.”

“And is holy union not our natural state?”

Hidan stared back at Konan, curiously. “But you are unmarried, my lady.”

“I am, but the number of acceptable suitors is less for a noblewoman like myself than for the common man,” replied Konan smoothly. “Would you not take a wife, Hidan?”

Hidan considered briefly. “Some bishops have whole families that they keep in their palaces, they have their bastard offspring that they marry into positions of power and wealth. I would take a wife in good holy union.”

“And respect her?” Konan tilted her head curiously. “Love her?”

“God commands us to love.”

“Have you much experience with women?”

Hidan felt his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. Konan knew that the question was an intrusive one, and probably one he did not want nor expect to have to answer. But Konan couldn’t help but want to indulge her curiosity, knowing very well that she wanted to know what kind of man he was.

“I see,” said Konan.

“To do anything as an unmarried man is a sin!” Hidan quickly replied.

“Yes,” Konan replied. “Technically. But not in practise.”

“That was why I left Catholicism,” admitted Hidan. “The bishops would speak to us of sin and fornication and what they would do to adulterers if they caught us, and yet, they would…”

“That is very true,” admitted Konan. “And then they have the sheer audacity to blame the women for being witches for tempting them, when it’s their own minds and abuses of their power and privilege to blame.”

Hidan took a sharp intake of breath, as Konan stared at him.

“Check.”

Hidan glanced down to see that Konan’s queen sat threateningly close to his king.

He quickly moved his king a square away, and Konan moved her knight.

“Check.”

Dry-mouthed, Hidan moved his queen to stand in front of the king.

Konan moved her castle, and snatched away Hidan’s queen triumphantly.

“Checkmate.”

* * *

Hidan stared at the chessboard, and realised she was right. Konan had pinned his king to one square in a few deft moves.

“You win,” he admitted. Inwardly, he was ashamed at himself, for losing so quickly. But it had been so long since he’d sat and played a game with anyone. He was always moving, always travelling, always trying to convert people. He was so used to trying to make people think the same way he did, that he’d forgotten to think about what other people might be thinking.

“I enjoyed our conversation and getting to know you a little better, Hidan,” said Konan, leaning forward. Hidan caught a hint of something sweet; her cloying perfume. He held his breath cautiously, as the heady scent captured him.

“As did I,” replied Hidan.

Konan rose, and straightened her skirts. The red rubies around her neck winked tauntingly at him. “I must attend to my court now, but perhaps you’d like to join us? There will be dancing.”

“Yes, my lady,” Hidan rose, and then bowed to her.

Konan held out her hand. Hidan accepted it, lowered his head, and then kissed the back of her palm. Her skin felt smooth and soft, a sure sign that she did not have to work.

He wanted to be furious, that this woman sat in a castle, waited on, surrounded by riches, and never lifting a finger. But he also wanted to push her silky black sleeve up and kiss his way up the tender skin, following the pattern of the purple-blue veins beating softly, to ask her about the arts she sponsored and the charitable and educational causes that interested her and how she involved herself with them.

Konan led the way out of the room and back into the dining room. The tables had been cleared away, and a chorus of musicians played lutes, fiddles, harps amongst many. Several pairs of partners danced, and others dotted around the room sipping wine, exchanging gossip. The low candlelight dappled, and bathed everybody in a warm yellow light.

Konan moved around the room, greeting the various groups of people. She greeted the artists whom Hidan had sat beside at dinner. They both knelt and kissed her hand, and then opened their sketchbooks to show her their work. Konan admired them, before moving to the large knight.

Both of them joined a pleasant yet lively dance that had begun, before Konan moved away at the completion of the dance to ask Itachi, the dark-haired nobleman, to join her in a more sombre rigid dance.

Hidan watched and he watched. Everyone here was happy, indulging themselves, enjoying themselves. He felt a pang of envy.

Why couldn’t he be a part of it?

Why was he always alone?

_I am not alone. God is with me, he is always with me, watching what I say and do._

Konan had seated herself in a chair on a small dais, and sipped wine to refresh herself with. The rest of the court carried on entertaining themselves.

Hidan wondered what his life would be like and the kind of man he would be if he had not been promised to the church, if he had been brought up to be a nobleman or a gentleman. He thought to himself that he would have quite liked to be a knight, and gazed enviously at the broadsword wrapped in the sheathe of the knight he had spotted earlier.

Konan’s cool amber eyes sought him out amongst the crowd, and she regarded him. Finally, she stood up, and the room fell silent. She clutched her goblet of wine and made her way down the steps of the dais.

She turned her head to her choir of musicians. “Would you play me a volta?”

The room cleared, and before Hidan knew what was going on, he stood alone in the middle of the room with Konan.  
Konan sipped the last of the wine and then held out the goblet. The maid who had brought Hidan the invitation to dinner accepted it, then darted backwards out of the clearly quickly.

The music began, an upbeat tempo that made Hidan’s feet want to twitch with movement. He watched as Konan circled around him, her eyes watching him like he was her prey, as her skirts swirled around her in swatches of black and red. He stared back at her, and realized that he wanted to dance with her very, very much.

He bowed low, and Konan curtsied in response. She outstretched her arm in invitation, and Hidan accepted it. Konan practically captured his arm and pulled him closer to her, before releasing him and swirling around him in a circle again. Hidan almost didn't know what to do, having never been taught to dance before. But he had watched plenty of lords and ladies dance before, and so he resolved to copy what he had seen, whilst following his instincts.

Hidan’s magenta eyes locked onto her figure, the determined glint in her eyes. Already, he could sense that she was dominating this dance, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He’d had enough of this woman playing him, taunting him, teasing him, but at the same time, he couldn’t bear the thought of her not paying him any attention.

Konan reached for him again, and this time she led him around the room in a wide circle, gazing into his eyes as they both exchanged words they did not need to say. Her hands laid across his cheek, her thumb just brushing the corner of his mouth. As they reached the middle of the room, Hidan stooped, then wrapped his hands around Konan’s waist as she laid hers on his shoulders, lifting her above him and twirling in a circle. He lowered her down again, and their bodies parted, yet her hand reached determinedly for his.

With outstretched yet grasping hands they swung themselves in a circle, leaning their weight against one another. Konan’s glare was forceful and determined, and so Hidan glared back with equal force and determination. Only one of them could dominate this dance, and neither of them were prepared to concede anytime soon. Hidan yanked on her arm, pulling her closer towards his body before hoisting her back up into his arms again with clumsy enthusiasm, his hands firmly clutching her rear as he spun her.

He heard her gasp, heard the whole court gasp, but he didn’t care. Even if the angel Gabriel himself walked in and demanded to know what the hell Hidan was doing, he wouldn’t have cared.

He bent down, placing her slippered feet back on the ground again. Then he reached down and lifted Konan up off the ground completely, so that she lay back in his arms as he spun her around and around in a circle to the beat of the music, before lowering her back down.

Konan glared at him, and took several footsteps back. But then she ran towards him, leaping into his arms by her own volition. Hidan caught her around the waist, and swung her around so that she tilted backwards in his arms, that swanlike neck of her bared in an elegant white curve. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her blue hair trailed behind, before he placed her back down on the ground again.

They took several more footsteps backwards, with Konan leading, pushing him backwards across the cleared floor, before Hidan tilted her backwards at an angle, and then the music swelled to its conclusion, so they finished the dance with a flourish, with Konan tilted with only his arms keeping her above the ground.

An awkward applause broke out.

“Court dismissed,” ordered Konan.

The room slowly began to stir. A few murmurs bubbled through the air, speculating on the sight they had just witnessed and what would happen next. Lord Itachi Uchiha simply stood and stared, holding his hands over the eyes of a younger boy who looked so similar to him that he had to be his younger brother. Hidan noticed the stitched man, Kakuzu, scowling furiously at him.

“All of you – leave!” barked Konan.

The room was emptied within the minute.

“My bedchamber. Now,” Konan commanded.

She stood upright, and then clasped his hand, running with him through the corridors. Hidan passed by confused servants, disgruntled knights, annoyed noblemen, and even the artist duo as they perched on a window sill sketching.

Konan pushed him inside of her chambers, and then slammed the door behind her. Hidan barely had time to look around at the new surroundings, before he heard the click of the lock. He stood, watching and waiting for her to make the first move.

Konan took several bold steps towards him, before seizing his plain black doublet in her fists. She clenched the material, and then ripped it from him, leaving him in just his white shirt and plain grey hose. She pushed him backwards towards the splendid four poster bed, as she had whilst they danced only minutes ago. Hidan allowed her to, loving the determined keen look in her eyes, how the cool amber now burnt like the embers of a smouldering fire.

But then he stopped, seized her in his arms and turned her body away from him, deftly tugging the laces of her dress free. The snaps of the ribbons against the bodice of her dress made a delightful sound, and Hidan wrestled the tight black silk down her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her in her corset and red silk underskirt.

Free of her dress, Konan shoved him onto her bed in a swift, surprisingly strong movement. She clamoured on top, her skirt rustling, the red ruby necklace swinging as a few of the jewels snapped free and tumbled across the bed, bounding onto the floor, and then her hands grasped for his shirt. It made a pleasing rip as she tore it loose from his body. She leant down, and pressed a hard, hot kiss on his lips, and when she broke away for air and Hidan stared at her wantonly, she slapped him across the cheek.

Hidan grinned, a red flush appearing on his cheek. Konan grinned back, but before she could even taunt him, he reached up and grabbed her in his arms, and then threw her back down on the bed, mocking the way she had done to him before, and then clamouring on top instead. He shrugged free from the remains of his shirt, before flinging himself back down and giving her a long passionate kiss. Her hands clawed at him, pulling down his hose, and then her nails dragged down his back. He reared up, breaking free of her lips, to allow a cry of pain and pleasure to escape.

The next thing he knew, Konan’s hand was at his throat. She growled, and then threw him back down and climbed on top. His hands reached up, yanking at her corset, trying desperately to tug it loose; giving up, he snatched at her skirt where it had crumpled around her waist, trying to rip it free. Konan let him, and then tossed it across the room. Ajisai could repair it later, or she would buy a new one. It mattered very little when the most urgent matter at hand was to hold Hidan at her mercy.

Konan reached behind her, and unravelled the laces holding her corset together. As it slipped free, she lifted it above her head, and tossed it across the room. Reaching back down, she pinned Hidan's hands above his head, and then straddled him, taking him inside her in one swift easy movement.

Hidan was bewildered by the boldness and confidence in which she so easily…domineered over him. One hand moved back to cover his throat, holding him at bay, as her hips thrust back and forth. Hidan groaned as she grew into a stride. Never before had anyone laid their hands on him like this. A tight fiery coil tightened within his lower belly, that was almost as unbearable not to indulge as it was to give into. He allowed her to ride him, to stoke the fire inside of him as rapidly as she pleased, no matter how intense it grew or how he suffered under her command.

And then the fire grew and grew, and Hidan knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. Konan’s eyes were wide and wild, a stark contrast to the cold noblewoman who had dismissed him barely hours ago. He loved it, he loved every moment of it, and for god’s sake, _why had he sworn off this_?

Maybe earthly pleasures were not such a dreadful thing.

Hidan cried out as he came, hard and fast, with a loud triumphant shout that echoed through the chambers and probably disturbed the occupants of a few rooms.

Konan released her hand harshly, and her heavy breathing came to with a deep sigh. She climbed off of Hidan, and then collapsed into the little crook between his body and arm. She panted from the efforts of their previous activities, whilst Hidan stared at the ceiling, stars practically dancing before his eyes. As his breathing slowed and his awareness of his surroundings returned, he realised that Lady Konan fitted in his arms quite perfectly.

The final candle guttered out, leaving them alone in the darkness.

“I have sinned,” Hidan whispered into the blackened room, even as his fingers stroked through Konan’s hair in the first tender motion he had made all evening.

“And so have I,” Konan replied. The tone of her voice returned to the cool and calm alto that she had used to greet him.

“We are ruined,” Hidan slapped the palm of his free hand over his forehead.

“I will not tell if you do not,” offered Konan.

“I must confess at once,” Hidan whimpered.

“I have a personal chaplain loyal to me,” replied Konan.

“A Catholic,” spat Hidan. “I cannot confess to him then resume preaching. My sins won’t be absolved properly. I have to go back to my superiors…but how will I ever look them in the face?”

Konan frowned, wondering if Hidan really and truly understood the religion he had converted to, or if his conversion had been a knee-jerk reaction to his displeasure at the behaviour of various Catholics he had encountered. Nonetheless, she had a suggestion of her own.

“Then don’t go back to them. Stay here, with me, at my court,” proposed Konan. She rolled over, snuggling into his arms more closely. Her fingertips caressed his bare chest, and Hidan involuntarily shivered with delight. “I can find a place for you. I have a position of power that allows me to do as I please. Perhaps we’ll look into those charitable and educational causes you mentioned.”

Hidan frowned with concentration, and then glanced down at her where she rested on him. “You mean you’ll consider…?”

Konan smiled at him through the dark. “The causes, yes, because I too believe in educational and social welfare reforms, particularly the care of orphaned children. I am a patron to the philosopher Nagato – have you heard of him? If not, I’ll have to introduce you. But I will continue my patronage of learning and arts, and I don’t need to be Protestant or Catholic to do that. I ask that you respect that, and in return, I’ll respect you.”

Hidan considered it, as he continued to gaze into the darkness. Most of the nobles he had encountered on his travels had mocked him, continued to flaunt their wealth and riches, but Konan had been kind and allowed him to speak, even as he had criticised her beliefs in front of her whole court. And they had more in common than they so initially thought.

She was prepared to respect him, and for that, he would respect her. Her words over the game of chess had been correct. It was normal for a man to desire a woman, and to take a wife if he so pleased. She would help him understand his faith and the nature of man more.

“Yes,” said Hidan. “I’ll stay. I’ll stay forever with you, here at the Akatsuki Castle.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading this story! This was a bit of an experiment of mind bc although I’ve written in the medieval/renaissance period before, I’ve never really adapted the akatsuki for it. I do think this fic could have been longer&more in-depth if I’d had more time to research more of the period and such, but I didn’t want to lose focus on what originally inspired me. And although this was initially a lust-driven fic, I couldn’t help but end on a sweet note, hehe! <3
> 
> Anyway, you know the way I do things – comments, concerns, questions, let me know! I am grateful for short/long comments and am happy to accept constructive critique, as long as it is POLITE and RESPECTFUL.


End file.
